De mal humor y bromas pesadas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato está enfadado con Taichi, al menos, eso es lo que él cree debido a que no quiere estar con él a solas o guarda las distancias, además de estar siempre regañándole o si estan en el mismo lugar, han de estar los demás ahí. Harto, Taichi decide tomar medidas y descubrir qué ocurre.


Taitoooooo. Sí. Porque me gustó cuando lo vi y no podía dejarlo. Que me encanta la parejita desde niña, ains.

* * *

El reto fue de HC dejado en Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8:

Taichi está harto de que Yamato siempre tenga algo que criticarle, desde hace unos meses lo trata peor de lo normal y apenas pasan tiempo juntos si no están los demás. Enfadado, decide hacerle una encerrona y preguntarle qué demonios le pasa. La respuesta le pilla completamente por sorpresa.

* * *

 **~De mal humor y bromas pesadas~**

 **.**

Taichi miró el reloj por séptima vez ese día. Y ya era mucho. Le tiró del pelo a Sora por tal de conseguir otra hora diferente a la suya y se ganó una regañina y un pescozón de regalo cuando decidió llamarla tirándole del tirante del sujetador. Fue tan fuerte el chasquido y el gritito que Sora pegó que la clase entera se volvió para mirarles.

Como castigo, Taichi fue de lleno al pasillo con la promesa de Sora de vengarse después.

Como sabía que el profesor no se asomaría más de lo necesario se movió hasta el otro aula y se asomó por el cristal. Buscó entre las cabezas la más llamativa hasta que la encontró, inclinada sobre un cuaderno mientras sus dedos, largos y finos, sujetaban un bolígrafo mientras escribía sobre el papel.

 _Mira que bien trata al bolígrafo_ , gruñó.

Se movió hasta que quedó situado en la misma fila que Yamato y jadeó al cristal. Cuando las carcajadas resonaron por toda la clase Taichi había vuelto a su puesto de castigo y silbaba. Podía escuchar a Yamato maldiciéndole en toda regla mientras las risas resonaban.

—

—Eres un idiota.

Taichi detuvo su trozo de bocata en el aire para mirarle. Sora también estaba de morros al lado del rubio y Mimi los miraba de hito en hito, sin comprender qué pasaba.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —cuestionó esta.

—Que Taichi es imbécil —espetó Yamato—. Se ha puesto a hacer el pardal* en medio de clases dibujando en los cristales.

—Solo he puesto: "Yamato me la chupa muchas veces" —bromeó.

Sora emitió un gritito, confiando en la palabra de Yamato y en la de él. Mimi estalló en carcajadas. Yamato se tiró el plástico de su comida a la cara y se marchó.

—Dios mío —protestó Sora—. Lleváis casi dos meses peleando de este modo. Creo que duele más que os gritéis o os insultéis que cuando os pegáis a diestro y siniestro.

Taichi bufó tras quitarse el plástico de la cara. Él también querría saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Desde hacía meses Yamato estaba insoportable. Era como una mujer con la regla durante todo el mes.

Y por más que había intentado averiguar qué era o hablar con él a solas había sido imposible. Yamato se alejaba siempre que había la oportunidad de estar a solas y en los únicos momentos en que estaba quieto con él cerca era cuando los demás también estaban ahí. Ya fueran Sora y Mimi o sus hermanos.

Casi pareciera que los utilizara como salvaguardas.

—Lo averiguaré —se dijo para sí mismo.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó Mimi.

Taichi sonrió abiertamente.

—El color de calzoncillos de Yamato. ¿No quieres saberlo, Mimi-chan?

—

Justo cuando la campana del instituto sonaba para proclamar la libertad de los estudiantes fue cuando le cayó el cubo de agua encima. Maldijo para sus adentros y buscó al causante de su desgracia sin encontrar a nadie. Ni siquiera a la señora de la limpieza. Si era una broma de mal gusto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Y eso pudo verlo perfectamente claro por el gesto que denotó su enfado en su rostro.

Taichi dio una palmada en la mano de Mimi, quien sostenía el cubo y ahogaba una risa entre sus dedos. Mientras Yamato se desviaba a los vestuarios y se sacudió la camisa con enfado, sacando alguna que otra risita nerviosa por parte de alguna chica que pasara cerca.

—Me prometiste decirme el color de su ropa interior. Es más, una foto lo duplicaría para no chivarme —chantajeó Mimi guiñándole un ojo antes de que se alejara.

—Menuda tramposa está hecha la enana —protestó caminando tras Yamato sin perderle de vista.

Cuando entró en el vestuario le dio unos minutos para haberse despojado lo suficiente de ropa como para no tener la oportunidad de salir corriendo y entró.

Yamato estaba inclinado en su maleta, sacando una camisa de repuesto y algo de muda. Siempre un chico práctico y organizado. Taichi se detuvo a su lado y pasó un dedo por su columna, sacando una maldición de la boca del Ishida y ganándose casi un buen puñetazo que esquivó justo a tiempo.

—Joder, Taichi —acusó dándole la espalda.

—Ahora no puedes huir, Yamato.

El nombrado se detuvo, mirando su camisa mojada y luego a él tras volverse lentamente.

—No me jodas.

—Más quisieras, guapetón —bromeó guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo travieso.

—¡Has sido tú!

—Genio y figura hasta la sepultura —citó dejando que lo aferrara de la camisa y lo acercara tanto que sus narices casi se pegaron.

Pero en el mismo instante, lo soltó, alejándose.

Taichi guiñó los ojos y se tocó los labios. ¿Acaso le había escupido mientras hablaba o qué?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —gruñó—. Llevas meses que estás insoportable. Me regañas por todo, te enfadas y te largas como si fueras una nena ofendida y cada vez que estamos cerca más de tres milímetros te apartas como si acabara de escupirte o algo.

Yamato se frotó el entrecejo con enfado.

—Joder. ¿No podías haber esperado unos días más? —cuestionó bufando.

—¿Esperado? ¿Por qué?

Yamato bufó y se acomodó contra la pared cerca a él. Miró hacia el techo y maldijo entre dientes.

—Fui al médico el otro día y me dijeron que tenía problemas de halitosis. Que tomándome unas pastillas en dos meses se pasaría. Quería esperar a que pasara ese tiempo para hacer algo, diablos.

Taichi frunció los párpados.

—¿Hali… qué?

—Halitosis. Mal aliento. Mucha gente lo sufre —explicó cubriéndose con una mano los labios.

Taichi avanzó hacia él, atrapando esa misma mano para apartarla bruscamente. Yamato gruñó por el gesto y él aprovechó para inclinarse y olisquear. Yamato maldijo y se apartó, con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

—Yo no huelo nada —aseguró—. No hueles mal, Yamato. Así que déjate de joderme por cosas tan estúpidas.

—¡No te estoy jodiendo! —expresó angustiado—. Es la verdad. Ni siquiera podría besarte sin que…

Taichi avanzó hasta cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Un gesto brusco que ocasionó que sus dientes chocaran. Se apartaron a la par, maldiciéndose entre ellos y tocándose el lugar adolorido.

—¿No puedes hacerlo más suave, maldito Yagami?

—¿Por qué diablos no eres tú más suave? Como una chica, coño.

—Soy un hombre, imbécil —expresó tirando de él esa vez.

Y por fin, sus labios se encontraron sin problemas algunos entre medias.

—Esto no quita que hayas sido un imbécil estos días —protestó Taichi apoyando las palmas tras la pared—. La próxima vez, dime lo que pasa.

Yamato bufó.

—¿Qué te importa? Tú también has estado haciendo bromas pesadas. ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre poner en el cristal que "soy tuyo"?

Taichi esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras un dedo suyo surcó el torso masculino. Yamato no era tan musculoso como él y hasta su pelo corporal era más suave y menos visible.

—Porque lo eres, idiota.

Y volvió a besarle, esa vez, sin errores.

—Ah, cierto. Tienes que dejarme hacerte una foto en gallumbos. He de pagar una deuda y... ¿Yamato?

—¡IDIOTA!

 **FIN**

 **12 de Mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

HC, ídola. Que espero que te haya gustado algo. No sé si realmente lo he conseguido, pero cuando hablamos de ello se me vino esta idea. He cambiado lo de la saliba que comentamos por otra cosita. Siento haber metido a las chicas de por medio, espero que no te importe ;v;

*: Idiota.


End file.
